Conventionally, some heating cookers for heating an object to be heated by a microwave (hereinafter referred to as microwave heating) are capable of performing heating in a grill mode and in a convection mode in addition to microwave heating (for example, PTL 1).
The grill mode means a mode in which an object to be heated is cooked by radiation heating using a heater, and the convection mode means a mode in which air heated by a heater is convected by use of a fan, so that an object to be heated is heated and cooked.